


Awaken Fears

by 99changkyunhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band), NO. MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Depression, Lim Changkyun - Freeform, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99changkyunhyuk/pseuds/99changkyunhyuk
Summary: All of them hoped and wished it was just a nightmare when they saw someone who they took for granted, was knowing hanging lifeless up from the warehouse they were supposed to film their music video in. His dark brown eyes that held some much pain now closed, his deadly pale skin now gray. he hangs there quietly and all 6 boys knew they will never have a chance to apologize or chance to make everything right. A young that didn’t even blooms yet gone and they knew this was the end of their lives to.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

It was just another day in Monsta x apartment one member is cooking while the other is setting up the table, 2 fighting over a video game one showering and another asleep on the couch, everything seemed normal as it usually is. From the outside, it’s a perfect image of friendship and family. but inside that apartment lived a broken soul one that will never be accepted no matter what he did no matter how much he cried every night for only one person to look at him so he can feel alive. he knew deep down no one would ever care he could die in front of his teammates and no one would do anything to help him or run to his aide. He laid on his bed thinking what he ever did to have a life so horrible one full of hatred. it wasn’t just his teammates that hated him it also seemed the whole world did from his parents, grandparents and anyone he come across. This made him thing every night if he should kill himself if he should end all and never feel this pain again. But there another part of him that wants to live that want to show the world who he is to have someone adore him to feel loved even if that was impossible. he lived every day in pain to at least feel the love of someone else. And tonight wasn’t different from any other night he could hear the laughter of the others smell the freshly cooked food that always made his stomach growl. But he knew he can’t join the laughter and eat that food so he crawls into a ball under his blanket and tried to sleep of the aching pain.

* * *

 

“ wow Hyung you should really be a chef this food tastes great.” Kihyun blush from Jooheon comments only to get it distorted with another comment from Minhyuk telling he could make it better. Everyone laughed when they saw Kihyun face turning red knowing what’s about to come next. “ oh really Minhyuk why don’t you cook for us tomorrow huh.” Kihyun said furiously it was always Minhyuk who always had to ruin his good moods. “ I would’ve but you know someone as good looking with fabulous hands like mine aren’t allowed in the kitchen it’s against the law.” Everyone laughed with Minhyuk comment as they eat their food while Kihyun rolled his eyes and ignored Minhyuk not wanting to argue with the blonde.

* * *

“Shownu Hyung what time does our practice start tomorrow.” Hyungwon asked hoping the answer won’t be early in the morning. “8 am the manager wants us to at least get the dance down before we film our music video next week.” The oldest said grabbing a cup to pour himself some water. “hopefully zombie can get his steps right this time, I don’t want to stay late again because of him” Jooheon said laying back in his chair after finishing his plate. “come on Joo you know he's trying his best give him a chance.” Wonho tried his best not to start an argument with anyone. But he knew his teammates better and one thing about Changkyun could start an argument. “are you defending him after what he did” Minhyuk asked with an annoyed tone. “ no I’m not. it has almost been a year since we debuted and we all are treating him like an outsider.” Wonho, didn’t dare look up knowing the looks of the others. “ did you forget that bastard was the reason #gun didn’t debut, Did you forget he cheated into debuting so don’t fucking tell us to give him a chance we won’t ever let a cheater and a stealer ever be part of this team.” Hyungwon words made Wonho furious making him leave the table right after he told them they were childish. “ ugh thanks to him i lost my appetite” Minhyuk said getting up. The other all looked at Minhyuk plate in confusion seeing nothing but an empty plate. They would have laughed if it wasn’t for the situation there were in.

* * *

 

Changkyun woke up around 3 in the morning from cold sweats and a pain in his ankle. He quietly got of his bed not trying to wake the other 3 in the room he went to the bathroom to take a warm shower and took some painkillers to ease the pain in his ankle. Then went into the kitchen to find something to eat knowing he couldn’t go to practice on an empty stomach again. He looked around to find something other than crackers and cookies to eat but the refrigerator was empty and there wasn’t anything to cook. “ hey kid you hungry.” Changkyun jumped in shock accidentally closing the drawer on his hand. The lights came on and in front of him stood Wonho who looked worried when he saw the younger holding his hand. “ you okay” “ yeah” Changkyun answered quick afraid if he took long to answer he would get yelled at. “ oh okay, I’m about to get some nightly snack from the Conor store want to come with.” Wonho asked he didn’t know how to talk to younger feeling awkward it’s also made him feel bad that he never once had a normal conversation with changkyun. “ no it’s okay I’ll just go back to bed.” Changkyun said quickly hurrying past wonho and into his room. Wonho stood there taken back of how quick younger disappeared so he went into the younger room to convince him to go with him.

* * *

when he went into the room he was surprised to find Changkyun under his blanket crawled into a small ball. It broke his heart he knew Changkyun haven’t eaten at all, Wonho was even convinced that the youngest only drinks water he never actually saw the Chamgkyun eat normal food other than having some snacks at night. He woke up a couple of nights to find a small figure sitting all alone in the dark eating cookies and milk. Wonho would stand there shocked when he catches Changkyun he was never sure what he should do but tonight something woked up inside him and told him Changkyun needed him. He stood on the steps of the buck bed and shacking the younger a little knowing he was still awake. “please Changkyun I don’t want to go alone I’m scared” Changkyun bite his lips under the blanket he didn’t really want to go with Wonho the older scares him but hearing him beg made Changkyun feel like his the bad person. “ okay Hyung but we need to stay quiet I don’t want to wake the other up.” Wonho smiled and left the room waiting changkyun to come out.

* * *

 

The younger come out with sweatpants  and sweater which confused the older. “Changkyun it’s 20 degrees outside you need a jacket." changkyun looked down awkwardly not knowing how to tell Wonho who he didn’t know why in the first place was being nice to him that he doesn’t own any jacket. “ I’m okay Hyung really I won’t be that cold.” those words made Wonho realize Changkyun doesn’t actually have any jackets remembering how changkyun would always be the one out of the 7 without a jacket in the cold he never once thought about it until now. “ wait here okay.” Changkyun blinked a few times not sure what’s happening why Wonho told him to wait. “ here you go” Wonho said giving changkyun a jacket the younger looked with a shock before asking what it is for. “ it’s for you I won’t take you into the cold with only a sweater we can’t have you sick now can we.” Wonho said putting the jacket over changkyun shoulders. the younger didn’t know he had few tears in his eyes until Wonho asked what’s wrong he quickly smiled saying he got something in his eyes. “ alright then let’s go” Wonho put his arms around the younger pulling him close us they stepped out. Changkyun didn’t push away to him this was all just a dream he wish was true so he went along with it knowing he will wake up in the morning and all of it would be gone.

 

* * *

 

Wonho bought Changkyun 2 bowels of Roman 2 apple juice a store made chicken and kimchi. Changkyun sat there smiling waiting for Wonho wishing he won’t ever wake up and to be stuck at this moment forever. Changkyun eyes grew when he saw all the food the oldest placed in front of him. “ eat up kiddo.” Wonho said sitting in front of Changkyun drinking coffee. “Hyung this is a lot of food.” “no that's less food than I eat at lunch.” Wonho watches as Changkyun smile and starts eating it made him feel warm inside seeing the smile he never ever sees. After Changkyun finishes the food in couple minutes shocking Wonho but also making him laugh when he saw Changkyun big cheeks as he said finish.

* * *

 

They walked back home Changkyun gave Wonho back his jacket and also gave the older a tight hug. Wonho was taken back he was not expecting a hug he wasn’t even expecting Changkyun to come with him or even smile. He hugs back the younger noticing how will the younger fit into his arms it was a hug Wonho didn’t want to pull away. After the hug, Changkyun walked into his room right before saying something that broke Wonho heart. “Hyung I wish I never wake up from his dream it was the best I wish one day we could be friends.”


	2. chapter 2

 

 

### Changkyun woke up feeling full and happy something he never felt it was so new it scared him at first but he loved the feeling, He stayed on his bed for few minutes remembering what he thinks it’s a dream he started smiling remember the hug and eating warm food with Wonho. “ oh Jooheon looks like zombie actually has feelings after all, are you smiling about how you go away for being a cheater and a stealer.” Minhyuk words were like blade stabbing Changkyun in the chest. “ what else would he smile about ugh he just annoys me look at him how can someone that looks like that debut, it just proves he did really pay his way into debut so disgusting.” The 2 give Changkyun one more disgust look before leaving the room. Changkyun sat on his bed holding back the tears he just wanted to crawl back into bed and pretend he never heard what the other just said. He never understood why the other think he paid into debuting he didn’t even have a coin in his pocket and for the stealing part he never thought he would debut hell he didn’t even know he would even end up in a survival show. all he remembers was getting picked out of 5 boys for his rap and K.will and 2 other guys telling him to meet them at a restaurant, he didn’t know he would walk into a survival show and end up debuting a few weeks later.

* * *

### changkyun gathered himself and wore his clothes and was about to go to the bathroom when he saw Wonho smiling at him. He strangely looks at the older not understanding why he was smiling at him so he ignored it and walked into the bathroom. Wonho laughed wearing his shoes “ he really thinks it was a dream” He said to himself. “ talking to yourself again Hyung” Kihyun said stopping in front of Wonho. “Nah just remembering something.” “that's weird who remember things out aloud.”  “anyways, dude you won’t believe how cute our maknae is the kid is the most adorable person I ever saw you would have laughed if you saw him with two stuffed cheeks looking at you with his puppy-like eyes just begging you to love him.” Wonho smiled remember Changkyun stuffed checks and cute jousters. “ we all know Jooheon his adorable you don’t need to tell me.” Kihyun said rolling his eyes and walking away. Wonho was speechless he stood there for a complete minute thinking about what Kihyun said. “ you seriously don’t even acknowledge him  as our maknae.”

* * *

### By the time Changkyun walked out of the bathroom everyone was ready he was about to wear his shoes when he found them waiting for him in front of the door. He looked at them confusedly not knowing why they were at the front the door. “hey kiddo we are going to stop by the store to pick up breakfast what anything.” Changkyun was taken back when he heard Wonho call him kiddo more shocked that he was asking him what he wanted to eat. “ ahh I’m not hungry” he said awkwardly doing his best not to look at the oldest . “ bagel and coffee it is, so come on there waiting for us.” Changkyun wanted to protest against but Wonho was already out of the door he quickly followed closing the door behind him. As Wonho got in the car Minhyuk and Hyungwon made an angry jouster showing they were still mad at the older for what happened yesterday. “ you guys can be mad all you want I’m not apologizing.” The 2 rolled there eyes as Wonho helped Changkyun into the car. Changkyun was still weird out of why Wonho was being so nice to him he will admit Wonho was the only one out of the 6 who never picked on him or said anything mean to him, but the older never talked to him before so him acting all nice and smiling made Changkyun suspicious, as if it was a prank to see if he would fall for the niceness and if he did he would get laughed at for it later.

* * *

### The practice was usually for the youngest he got yelled and was given some disgusted looks, but today practice was different too, there was Wonho who give the younger a smile and even told him he could do if just cleared his mind a bit. Changkyun thought it was a fake encouragement but it also gave him strength. Seeing Wonho actually encouraging gave the younger hope that maybe all was not lost maybe one day the members will come around and see him as one of them. Wonho encouragement actually helped with the hopes of change Changkyun got the dance down and it made the younger smile but he didn’t show it to the other, scared Jooheon and Minhyuk would take it the wrong way again. After the dance practice was vocal practice something Changkyun wasn't looking forward to one because he was going to be stuck in a room with Jooheon who would just look at him with disgust and talk about how horrible his rap is, and that no one could stand such a rap. He wanted to stay with Wonho who made him feel safe for reasons Changkyun didn’t understand yet.

* * *

### Jooheon was writing down his rap when Changkyun walked in with his beat down look, the older rolled his eyes he didn’t understand why someone who stole his best friend spot always looked like the victim, it was nothing more than he deserves. Jooheon believed they were being nice to him if it was another group they would have beaten him up or done something worse. “ for once can you stop acting like we fucking abuse you, we don’t even do anything to you.” Jooheon barked at the younger who quickly looked down not wanting to look at Jooheon. “ and look at me when I talk you, you’re so annoying how the hell did your parents even deal with you.” Changkyun looked up at Jooheon not wanting to get yelled anymore but hearing Jooheon mention his parents made Changkyun furious but he didn’t dare show it. “ can you stop acting like a bitch you took away my best friend dream and even mine when you fucking stole his spot so stop acting like a dang victim. “ Changkyun wanted to walk away and hide but he felt his whole body going numb he didn’t know what was happening, for a quick sec he felt this weird Feeling overtaking his body and it made him feel cold like the cold sweats he woke up from every night. And he quickly knew what was happening his heart was beating hard and breathing becomes difficult and without thinking he spirit out of the room and into the bathroom. He splashed cold water into his face while he tried to take in oxygen but nothing was going into his lungs.

* * *

### Shownu flushes the toilet he was about to open his door when he heard someone fighting to breathe he quickly open the door but he was not expecting to see the youngest member in his group on his knees while he held tight to the sink. The scene was so heartbreaking it got the oldest on his knees calling the youngest name few times but got nothing that’s when he realized the youngest was in full panic attack he quickly grabbed Changkyun and placed him in between his legs while the youngest back was against his chest. Shownu Rubbed the back of Changkyun while he told him to breathe when he got nothing he turned Changkyun around and put his ear on this his chest hoping the youngest would follow the rhythm of his heart. he knew Changkyun couldn’t hear him but maybe hearing the normal heartbeat would help him understand what it meant after 5 minutes like that Changkyun started to follow Shownu heartbeat. The oldest didn’t even know he was holding his breath until he was sure Changkyun panic attack went way. He had millions of questions from what happened, how he end up like this but he knew the reasons. They were putting too much on him sometimes they all forget Changkyun is only 20 a child who doesn't deserve all the hate. When the youngest breathing become normal he fell asleep it scared Shownu for a sec thinking of the worsted. He carried Changkyun bridal way into the vocal room Wonho was in. “ what happened Wonho asked surprised when he saw Changkyun in Shownu's arms. “He will be alright he just had a panic attack let him rest for a bit.” Wonho helped Shownu lay the youngest on the couch and put a blanket over him. They both watch the rise and fall of the Changkyun chest, Shownu felt relieved while wonho felt anxiety he had this feeling this wasn’t changkyun first panic attack and broke his heart as he thought about the days Changkyun came home late, was he laying somewhere unconscious and it scared him to death thinking about it.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I took this long to update another chapter I just been busy with school. I hope you guys like like chapter 3 and I’ll try to update more this month.

Wonho and Shownu both watch Changkyun trying to sneak out of the room as if they can’t see him. “ we can see you Changkyun” Wonho said giggling when he saw the youngest freeze Changkyun turned around eyes not leaving the ground once. “ sorry to be bother I won’t ever have another panic attack I promise.” The 2 oldest looked at each other sadly not knowing what to say. “No Changkyun you did nothing wrong so don’t apologize we are just glad you're okay,” Shownu said standing up and walking up to the youngest. Wonho also stood up and raised Changkyun head up so he could look at them. “ Changkyun we know this isn’t your first panic attack and I’m scared it won’t be your last so, for now, we want you to stay in this room and rest” Wonho pick his words carefully not wanting to scare of Changkyun. But Changkyun being stubborn shook his head and told them that he needs to help Jooheon with the rap, The 2 knew they it won’t be easy to convince the youngest to stay so they let him go and told him to come to them if he needs anything. Changkyun left the room feeling embarrassed he felt like now that Shownu and Wonho knew about his panic attack they would Pity him for it.

* * *

 

“ We have to tell the others maybe they would go easy on him I’m afraid if he gets another panic attack and we won’t be there to help what will happen.” “ we can’t Shownu I have a feeling if we do tell the other they would use it against him and even make his panic attacks worse, and something tells me Changkyun don’t want anyone to know about it.” Shownu looked down feeling ashamed making someone so young go through such hardships. “ I don’t why i feel like I’m the worst person on the planet.” Shownu said with a low voice as he lowered his head. “your not alone man last night I took Changkyun out to eat and man his the cutest 20-year old I ever saw in my life when he had his cheeks stuffed, but he said something I don’t think I’ll ever forget. he thinks it was all just a dream that we hang out last night and still does.” Wonho walked back to his chair and played with the keyboard as he tried to hold back tears. “ what if he didn’t really pay the company to let him debut.” Shownu asked throwing himself on the chair next to Wonho. “ I don’t think he did he looks why to innocence for something like that.” “ seems like we have to ask for ourselves we never got his part of the story we just believed the rumors” with that the 2 oldest went back to writing their lyrics but each couldn’t get the youngest out of there head.

* * *

 

After the vocal practice, the boys headed home all tired from the long day and the only thing in their minds are food and sleep. When they got home Changkyun ran to his bed while the other jumped on the couch or went to grab something to eat. “ you guys want to order food?” Shownu asked closing the fridge after founding nothing to eat. “ would we I was getting tired of Kihyun cooking.” Minhyuk said smiling while he looked at Kihyun who was taking in deep breaths. “ I’m not going to waste my time and breath on you Minhyuk so say whatever you want.” “ what you guys want” “PIZZA” Jooheon shouted from where he was sitting. “ anyone else wants something different.” Everyone shook their heads no and Shownu went on ordering 2 boxes of cheese pizza and 1 box of chicken pizza and 2 bottles of coke, After Shownu order the food everyone just laid around waiting they were all too tired to talk so they used their phones or watched whatever was on the tv. The pizza didn’t take long to arrive and everyone gather around when it came. Wonho got up to get Changkyun who was under his blanket as he usually is when they are in the dorm, The oldest let out a deep breath before entering the room.

* * *

 

Changkyun hides under his blanket as if there were monsters underneath his bed that’s about to get him. He heard the door being open and closed his eyes Pretending he’s sleeping. “Changkyun” he hard Wonho say but he didn’t answer. “ I know your not asleep kid, we ordered pizza so come down and eat with us.” Changkyun eyes widen when he heard the older asking him to join them. “ I’m not hungry Hyung” the younger replied. “ I’m not taking no for an answer I’m going to wait here until you decide to come down and eat with us.” Changkyun thought about and didn’t want everyone to hate him more if he kept the older in the room and be blamed for it.” He took off the blanket and went down the steps. “see was that hard” “ it was” the youngest said under his breath hoping Wonho didn't hear it. the oldest just smiled taking Changkyun arm who became uncomfortable from the sadden touched.

* * *

  
  
Entering the living room where everyone was at eating and laughing made Changkyun sick to his stomach, Everyone stopped eating when they saw him standing next to Wonho they give the younger a disgust look before Hyungwon ask him what he wanted. “what the heck Hyungwon he’s here to eat dinner.” “ it's okay Hyung I'm not hungry I'll go back to bed” Changkyun said his voice not above a whisper if the room wasn’t so quiet No one would have heard him. “ nonsense Changkyun your going to eat so sit down” Shownu said placing a plate of pizza and a cup of soda next to himself. Wonho took Changkyun hand giving the younger a small smile before they both took a seat, Changkyun sat between the 2 oldest he didn't know why they were being so nice to him but it gave the younger hope maybe things will change. The other 4 look at the 2 oldest with confusion right before glaring at Changkyun. Wonho could see Changkyun hands start shaking when the 4 start glaring at him, he was ready to scream at the other and tell them to leave Changkyun alone but he also didn’t want a fight to start, So he put the plate of pizza on the younger lab then placed his hand his hand on the youngest back right before telling the younger to eat, he felt Changkyun tense with the touch and quickly removed his hand.

* * *

 

Changkyun took small bites not once looking up from the food, he could see one by one the other leave saying they lost their aplite. if it wasn't for Shownu and Wonho sitting next to him saying ignore them he would have broken down. “ so Changkyun how's the pizza” Shownu asked trying to kill the awkwardness that took over the room when the others left. “ it's good” Wonho couldn't help but look at the younger with sadness when he smile even tho it only lasted few seconds Wonho could see pain through it.

* * *

 

Changkyun had one more slice of pizza before thanking the 2 oldest and going off to bed Shownu wanted to stop him and tell the younger to join them for a movie but Wonho stopped him before he can ask. “ let him rest he's already feeling uncomfortable with us.” “ we gotta change that i don't want him to feel awkward we are supposed to look after him plus his the maknae yet we are treating him like a criminal,” Shownu said looking down at the pizza box. “ I know Shownu but for the meantime, we have to take things slow” with that both boys put away the leftover pizza and went to bed.

* * *

 

Changkyun lied in his bed while the image of the other leaving the living room when he joined them played in his mind over and over bring him to tears and making it hard for him to breathe. He wanted to run away and get far from everything and find a place where he could feel at peace, but he also knew that place didn’t exist everywhere he run to was always full of darkness. He lied on his bed replaying his whole living remembering the abuse, abandonment, and hate he got all of his life. Remembering the day his parents said they didn’t want him, 5-year-old Changkyun stood in front of his parents while they sold him to a truck driver who they meet online, he remembers his parents holding his 2 older brother hands and smiling at them. While Changkyun was taken away with a stranger her never meant seeing his parents push his brothers on the swing and laugh forgetting they ever had a 3rd child made Changkyun realize at a young age his parents never loved him. They never once took him to the park and when they finally did it was the day he was sold. He sat on the truck holding back tears he didn’t want to cry he didn’t want to waste his tears on people who never loved him but he couldn’t help to let some tears fall. When the man looked back and saw Changkyun tear he smiled and licked his lips Changkyun quickly hide behind the seat not liking the look the man was giving him. Shaking his head trying not to remember his horrible past he told himself he would forget it but being with the others always brought the memories and pain back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the long wait here chapter 4 and i'll try to update more before this month ends. so prepare for some heart breaks in the up coming chapters.

After having dinner with the other 2 days ago made Changkyun do everything to avoid something like that to happen again, he would stay behind when practice ends so he doesn’t have to face anyone. Shownu and Wonho would tell him he doesn’t need to overwork himself and that he should leave with them but the younger would refuse so they would let him stay over but never without a fight of getting him to come home with them. Wonho knew the reason Changkyun stayed and he really hated it in a way he felt bad that the younger choose to overwork himself instead of being around them. So after the 3rd night, Changkyun choose to stay behind Wonho stayed with him, the younger was awkward around him he didn’t know what to do. He slowly dances trying to ignore the older he didn’t even understand why the older stayed it made his anxieties level go up, every time he moves he moved knowing the older was watching him and because of he would lose his balance.

Seeing how the younger acted around him made Wonho really sad he wanted to kill the awkwardness and see Changkyun smile, like he did when they went out to eat couple nights ago. “ Changkyun can you come here” Wonho said after seeing the younger failing at the dance moves he had down only a few hours ago. “ what is it hyung” the younger walked to Wonho with his head down thinking Wonho would scold him for nothing dancing well. “ can we talk” the older ask patting down the floor next to him. Changkyun sat down biting down his lower lip he was so nervous that his hands got sweaty. Wonho turned to the younger facing each other “ what made you want to be a rapper.” The older asked he knew the younger was an amazing rapper. He remembers the first time they met him he looked so small and vulnerable it made Wonho think how he could be a rapper when he didn’t have the confidence to Wonho, Changkyun looked like a kicked puppy so he knew the company was using the younger for views. Then the unexpected happened after spending the night with Changkyun who everyone ignored they went down to the studios were mad clown asked Changkyun if he was a better rapper than Gun, everyone snorted when he said yes and they started to laugh when Mad clown asked if he was as good as Jooheon and he said yes. Mad clown asked the younger to freestyle for them he looked scared for a second before he took a deep breath. when Changkyun starts rapping there were few Jews that dropped and the others had wide eyes. He had a deep voice that didn’t fit his image he's rapping style was unique and it blew everyone away how he could easily rhyme. That’s when Wonho knew it was no longer a game that Changkyun was put in the show. 

Changkyun felt awkward he didn’t want to tell Wonho the real reason why he became a rapper it was personal and he didn’t want anyone to find out his past. “ i just liked rapping it was an escape from reality.” Wonho listened to the younger he could feel there was more to why he became a rapper but the older didn’t want to push Changkyun into telling him when the younger was already uncomfortable. “ why did you become a singer hyung.” Changkyun asked not looking up at the older. “ well it was my dream to be on stage in front of thousands of people singing my heart out will they cheer, I also wanted to make my family proud.” After Wonho shared why he wanted to become a singer both boys stayed silent for a few seconds not knowing what else to say. “ so it’s getting late want to head home I’m sure everyone already had dinner” Changkyun nodded and got up he went to pick up his bag.

Before heading home both boys stopped to grab dinner from a nearby restaurant before it closed. After they picked up their food they headed to the park to eat and relax a bit. Changkyun felt a little comfortable with the older after they had there chat but he was still afraid to put down his barriers. When both boys seat down and started to eat Wonho couldn’t help but ask the younger questions about himself. “ so Changkyun tell me about yourself” Changkyun raised an eyebrow wondering why the older was asking him about his life but he didn’t want to be rude. so he told him how he was born in South Korea and his parents moved to Israel when he was just a baby how they stayed there 4 years before coming back to Korea again. And when he was 7 he got adopted and his adoptive parents moved to Boston. Changkyun catches himself when he noticed he said to much, he was just glad he didn’t tell Wonho about the 2 years in between when his parents sold him to the man. Wonho started at the younger with a shock he wasn’t expecting Changkyun to have an adoptive family. “ oh what happened to your biological parents” he asked “they just got tired of me nothing much. it’s getting late hyung we should head home.” Changkyun got up and throw his food away leaving Wonho in more shock and disbelief the older wasn’t prepared to hear what  
Changkyun said he was taken back how Casual the younger said his parents got tired of him and gave him away when they didn’t want him anymore. 

The walk home was quiet and the air around them was heavy Changkyun was beating himself for saying too much, while Wonho had a million questions running through his mind from what disgusting parents would just throw their child away to what kind of life Changkyun lived. When they reached home Changkyun ran into his room and hide away. The older decided to take a hot shower before heading to bed while in the shower Wonho couldn’t help but think about what Changkyun said at first he thought it was just the way the other members were treating him that made the younger look sad and Vulnerable but as he thought more about it he felt that there was something more something deeper that the younger isn’t sharing. And that’s was the first time it hit Wonho how was Changkyun holding it all together cause he knew for sure the younger didn’t have friends, who did he share and talk to about his feelings and it scared the older to know maybe Changkyun was hurting himself when things got hard. The older gasped and dropped his soap when he remembered how the younger never wore a sleeveless shirt matter of fact Wonho was sure he never saw Changkyun wrist the whole year they knew him. Shaking Wonho stepped out of the shower and dried himself before going into the younger room to see if he's overreacting he knew the younger was asleep so he planned to lift his shirt to see.

He quietly walked over to the younger and couldn’t help looks how peace the younger looked when his asleep as if nothing matter in the world. He bites his lower lip as he slowly lifts Changkyun sleeve up to relieve this wrist and Wonho wasn’t prepared for what he saw. This eyes never left the younger wrist as he stared with tears running down his cheeks. The marks on Changkyun wrist run deep his whole wrist was covered with new and old marks as Wonho lift more the marks became bigger and deeper. He was so caught up staring at the younger marks that he didn’t notice Changkyun move. It wasn’t until he felt Changkyun move his arm and curl into a ball still asleep that Wonho was brought back to reality. He felt his stomach drop as he saw burned marks on the younger back the more he looked the more he felt sick to his stomach.

He didn’t know when he walked out of the room and into the bathroom all he knew was he couldn’t longer breath he held his head down the toilet trying to throw up, when nothing came out he started to splash cold water on his face trying to erase what he saw from his mind but the images wouldn’t go away every sec he closed his eyes he saw them and he was scared to know how far the marks run. He sat behind the bathroom door his back against the door he brought his knees to his chest as his mind started to race “Changkyun. Changkyun omg Changkyun I'm so sorry” Wonho rocked himself as he started to cry he felt so much different emotion hit him at the same time. he felt horrible the way he and the other treated him, sad that the younger cut himself to release everything because he was alone, angry at the person who did that to the younger back, scared that they will lose the younger if they did not change. That night Wonho didn’t sleep he didn’t know if he will ever sleep after what he saw. He wanted to talk to the younger hold him tight forever but he wanted Changkyun to sleep before he could ask him some tough questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Kihyun woke up early, as usual, he wanted to cook and clean up before the other woke up he comes out of the bathroom and was about to head to the kitchen when he saw Wonho sitting on the couch like a statue not moving he wasn’t even sure if the older was breathing. He raised one eyebrow before asking the older if his alright when he got no answer he walked over to the older moving his hands up and down in front of him and noting. “ Hyung you alright,” he asked shaking the older a little Wonho snapped from his thoughts as he looks at Kihyun. “ what is it Kihyun” “ I was calling your name couple times but you didn’t answer you alright.” The younger asked stilling looking at Wonho a little worried. “ yeah yeah where's Changkyun,” Wonho asked looking around the room. “I’m guessing his sleep it’s pretty early for the others to wake up why,” the younger asked curiously why the older was asking about Changkyun. 

“ Kihyun why do you dislike him and don’t ask who I know you who” Wonho said standing up and looking the younger in the eyes. “ will isn’t it obvious he stole Gunhee spot as the second rapper he paid his way in, you just want me to act like that never happened.” Kihyun said mad the older would ask him why he didn’t like Changkyun when he knew why. “ buts that’s not true, when you look at him what do you see huh does he look Like someone who would pay his way through. He looks too innocent and I asked the CEO if the rumors were true and you know what he said he said Changkyun won the competition fair and square it was his talent that earned him a spot in the group just like all of us.” Wonho didn’t stop once to catch his breath he was furious at himself and everyone for letting the youngest down. “ what’s wrong with you why are you all of sudden standing up for him.” “ because if we don’t change our ways and admit we were wrong and apologize to him now I feel like we won’t ever get the chance to,” the older said walking away not giving Kihyun one more glance back.

Kihyun stood there a little taken back to what Wonho said he thought about what Wonho meant when he said: "we won’t ever get a chance to." He shook his head and headed to the kitchen still thinking what Wonho said Kihyun knew Changkyun doesn’t look like he would pay his way in but it was the only thing that made sense to him, how can someone that come 2 weeks before the finals win. He rolled his eyes and cleared his head he didn’t want to think too much of it. 

When Jooheon woke up the first thing he saw when he opens his eyes was Wonho sitting on the empty top bunk staring at Changkyun. “ Hyung what are you doing up there.” He asked Rubbing his eyes and getting off his bed. “Jooheon it isn’t too late is it” “ huh” “ it ain’t too late is it I feel like it is” “ Hyung did you finally lose your mind I don’t know what you're talking about.” “ we have to change if we want him to breathe,” Wonho said his eyes never looking away from Changkyun curled up figure. “ you lost it Hyung I’m going to the bathroom I think you should go eat or something you look creepy,” Jooheon said leaving his room he was confused he didn’t know what Wonho was talking about but a part of him felt like he knew and was a little afraid of Wonho words. He went into the bathroom laughing at himself for taking Wonho so serious. 

“Morning Jooheon,” Kihyun said when he saw Jooheon walking into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee. “morning Hyung” the younger replied as he sat down. “ Hyung I think Wonho Hyung lost his mind and for real this time I mean he was already too emotional for a guy it was always a bit weird but I’m sure he lost it for sure.” Jooheon said smiling as he drinks his coffee. “ what you mean” the older asked as he flipped the eggs in the pan. “ his sitting on the empty bunk bed in our room staring at Changkyun he was saying some creepy words too.” Kihyun stopped flipping the eggs and looked at Jooheon a little confused. “what did he say” Kihyun asked looking at the younger a little worried. “ something along the line we aren’t late and we have to change if we want him to still breathe.” Kihyun didn’t know why those words scarred him but he felt Wonho knew something that they didn't and when Wonho don’t tell them things alright away it means it’s bad very bad. “ what do you think he means,” Jooheon asked when he saw the older looking a little worried. “ I don’t know probably just Wonho trying to scare us you know how he is,” Kihyun said going back to flipping his eggs which were about to burn. “ I don’t know about that I feel like there’s something more to it.” The younger said going back to drinking his coffee after a couple minutes of silent they started to talk about their schedules and forgot all about what Wonho said.

When Changkyun woke up he didn’t expect to see Wonho staring at him with his large brown eyes. He looked at the older confused and looked away when he saw the sadness written all over his face. “Hyung are you alright you look like you haven’t slept at all.” Wonho just blinked he couldn’t believe the younger was asking him if was alright when he was completely the one who wasn’t at all alright. Wonho got down and stood in front of Changkyun who looked at him confusedly. Changkyun was about to ask his Hyung if was okay when he was pulled into a tight hug. “ I’m sorry Changkyun, I’m sorry we made you suffer, I’m sorry we hurt you, I’m sorry we didn’t take care of you, I’m sorry that I wasn’t a good Hyung. " Changkyun was taken back he blinked a few times before he hugged the older back saying it’s alright that he shouldn’t blame himself that he understood. When Wonho heard Changkyun say that he started to cry more and held the younger tighter. “ I promise we will change in that meantime I need you to hold on and breathe okay,” Wonho said as he pulled out of the hug to look ok at Changkyun. the younger didn’t know what Wonho meant but he shook his head and said I’ll wait for that day. 

Wonho pulled the younger into one more tight hug before he fixes the younger messy hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “get dressed and come out for breakfast I’ll make you some pancakes. “ahh Hyung.” “don’t even say it Changkyun you are eating after getting dressed I don’t want my puppy to practice on an empty stomach. “ okay.” when Wonho left Changkyun couldn't help but smile he felt butterflies in his stomach as if everything would be alright he felt accepted for once in his life. he couldn't help but accept Wonho apology right away he was never one to hold a grudge, and he never blamed his team members for hating him he understood he took a spot that belonged to someone. he blushed as he remembered Wonho calling him a puppy and kissing him on the forehead. 

“Morning guys,” Wonho said as he walked into the kitchen smiling. Kihyun and Jooheon looked at each other while Hyungwon and Shownu smiled when they saw Wonho smiling. “looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed,” Hyungwon said as he drinks his coffee. “ don’t mind me I’ll be making some pancakes,“ the older said as he took out a bowl and the pancakes flower. “ when did you cook” Kihyun asked laughing at the thought of Wonho cooking. “ I can cook I just don’t,” Wonho said as he mixed the pancake and start pouring on the pan. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Wonho cooked like a professional when he was done he placed 5 pancakes on top of each other and poured the maple syrup on top of it and spared whipped cream on top of it and lastly placed a strawberry on top of it. He put the perfectly made pancake on the empty seat next to him and placed a cup of milk next to it. “ okay who are you and what did you do to Wonho Hyung.” Jooheon said looking at the pancake Wonho made a little shocked. “ haha funny Jooheon I just don’t like you guys enough to make food for you, plus I went to college to achieve my cooking degree so i know how to cook pretty well.” Everyone looked more confused when Wonho said that they knew Wonho went to college but they didn’t take him seriously when he said he had a cooking degree. “ okay this is so weird who did you make that food for anyway.”

“ for Kyunie and speaking of him hey Changkyun come here don’t you dare try to hide,” Wonho said as he got up to get Changkyun who was ready to run from the house. “ but Hyung I'm not hungry,” Changkyun whined for the first time he let his guard down as he tries to get away from Wonho who dragged him. “ Hyung i will let you hug me every morning but place don’t make me eat there,” Changkyun said trying to pull away. Everyone on the table watched a little surprised when they saw the way Changkyun was acting the whole 6 months they knew him he never showed anyone his cute side. Shownu watched happily he didn’t even know the youngest had another said to him. “ Kyunie you don’t have to give me a permission to hug you I can hug you whenever I want to and you are eating they won’t bite so come on,” Changkyun gave up and let himself be dragged to the kitchen. the younger eyes widen he saw the pancake and milk. “ eat up I don’t want my adorable puppy to starve,” Wonho said ruffling the younger hair as he sat him down. When Changkyun saw the food he forgot the others in the kitchen and started to eat it wasn’t until his checks were stuffed that he noticed eyes on him. He looked up his large light brown eyes looking at each member a little scared.

Jooheon didn’t know he was smiling when he saw the way Changkyun looked with his stuff cheeks he would never admit that the youngest looked so cute and innocent with his stuff cheeks. He remembered what happened to Gunhee the anger he had for the younger returned. Hyungwon didn’t know why he felt happy inside when he saw the younger look at him he also didn’t know why the younger remained him of a puppy. Kihyun held himself back from running to the Changkyun and giving the younger a kiss on the head. Changkyun remained him of a forgotten innocence one you want to hide from the world so one would hurt it. Shownu couldn’t stop smiling he could see Changkyun was finally letting down one barrier down and he can’t wait for the youngest to let the others down. 

“ Can you guys stop staring at him you scaring him,” Wonho said giving everyone a death glare. Wonho words brought the others back to reality they look away and got up to get ready for practice. When they left Changkyun swallowed his foods smiling at the older melting his heart. “Eat up know before you kill me with your cuteness,” Wonho said pitching Changkyun checks he went to clean the stuff he made with pancake and poured himself a cup of coffee. Changkyun couldn't help but tear up a bit it was the first time in his life that he felt loved and it was an overwhelming feeling he didn't know what to do with. He turned around to look at Wonho who was cleaning and smiled he just stared at the older thinking maybe everything would be alright just maybe he didn't have to leave so soon. Looking at the older released unforgettable pain he hid he didn't even know he had something to live for until Wonho hugged him and told him everything will get better. 

Wonho finished washing the last plate when he saw a pair of eyes looking at him he turned around only to see Changkyun staring at him with tears in his eyes. This got the older to panic thinking something was wrong with Changkyun he dropped the cloth he was holding and ran over dropping to his knees. “ Changkyun what's wrong are you okay,” Wonho lifted Changkyun head as the younger closed his eyes the tears making down his cheeks. Wonho whipped the tears of Changkyun cheeks right before the younger got to his knees hugging the older. Wonho didn't know what was wrong but he hugged him back asking if he was right. “ Hyung please tell me you're not pulling a prank I'm so tired of people telling me everything will be alright only to have it thrown on my face. I'm just so tired of getting betrayed over and over and always getting my heart broken.” Wonho held the younger so tight as if something would pull Changkyun of his hands and he would never see him again.” “ no Changkyun i wouldn't ever do that I'm just so sorry i didn't reach out to you sooner. I hate myself for not ever realizing how much you mean to us.” Wonho couldn't hold it anymore he cried holding the younger in his arms. Changkyun just laid his head on the older shoulders hoping the older meant what he said he felt his heart beating so fast while Wonho held him tight. 

Kihyun stood near the kitchen door wiping away his tears, he accidentally walked into the kitchen when Wonho dropped to his knees. Hearing Changkyun says he was tired of getting his heart broken broke the older heart. As he stood there Wonho words from earlier sank in and everything made sense to him, and he was scared for the first time in his life knowing if they don't change the way they treat the youngest they might never see him again.


	6. A Child's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so this chapter and the next would be about Changkyun's childhood this chapter would be about his parents and the other would go more into what happened when they gave him up. The other chapter would also have child abuse so heads up about that. hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all feed backs and nice comments.

He sat there with his large brown eyes staring at the TV his skinny pale hands wrapped around his small teddy bear as he smiled at the screen. “ look teddy that bear looks like you,” the child said as he giggled at the TV. He kept talking to the stuffed animal as if he can hear him. “ teddy you think mom and dad will come home tonight, i don't want to spend my 5th birthday alone again.” he said Changkyun knew his doll can't hear him but the doll was the only thing he could tell anything to the only that would listen to him. He looked up from the TV and walked over to the window looking through the curtain to see if his family came he signed when he didn't see them. His tiny arms tightly wrapped around the doll as he held back the tears he didn't want to think that his family forgot about his birthday again every year since he could remember his family never celebrated his birthday but he never gave up the hope maybe they will surprise or simply say happy birthday. 

He might be 5 but Changkyun knew a lot that kids his age weren't supposed to. he knew what fighting for your life was like, he knew the difference between love and hate and he knew his parents didn't love him. He saw the way his parents treated him and his brothers. when it comes to his brothers his parents would always smile but when it came him his parents would ignore him and treat him as he never was there. Changkyun saw how his father always takes his older brothers to the games and play with them when he’s home. He saw the way his mother always kiss his brothers in the morning and when they go to bed the way she packs lunch for them. He always thought maybe if he gets better and not be sick all the time his parents would also love him too. he didn’t let his weak heart win instead he fought to get better so one day his family would love him. 

But he knew better after staying up all night waiting for his family to get back he got tired and went to bed he curled into a small ball and went to sleep holding tightly to his teddy bear as if it would protect him from the monsters his parents didn’t. It was around 2 in the morning when Changkyun woke up from a nightmare he got up from his bed wanting to sleep in between his parents as his older siblings do when they have a nightmare. Grabbing his teddy bear he walked over to the door opening it slowly he walked through the hall passing his older brothers rooms when he reached his parents door he held a tight grip over the small doll he walked over and slowly took a deep breath wishing his parents would let him sleep with them because he was too afraid to sleep alone. He reached up to open the door when he heard his name this made him stop turning the knob he placed his ear against the door instead to hear what his parents were saying about him. 

“ What do you want to do with him huh nobody would want to adopt a sick child worse one with a heart Condition” a female voice from inside the room said when Changkyun heard this he knew his parents no longer wanted him making the small child gasp for the thought his parents don’t longer want him. But Changkyun didn’t leave he want to hear if his parents were really going to give him up. “ i told you we shouldn’t have a 3rd child our lives was perfect with him,” The 2nd voice said sounding angry. “so you blame me for getting pregnant with him don’t you even dare say it. we both are to blame cause I sure wouldn’t get pregnant without you,” The woman shouted back taken back from her husband words. “ I can’t even tell my friends I have a 3rd child he bring shame to this family I made some calls over to Korea to see if anyone would take him but no one wants a broken kid.” The man said as he walked over to sit down on the bed. “ maybe we could sale him to someone I don’t care who I just want someone to take him away doesn’t matter how much.” Changkyun fell to his knees tears falling down his eyes as he hugs his doll tightly. “ I’ll make some calls tomorrow to some people I know maybe they know someone who might want him.” “hopefully it works Se-Jun cause I can’t take care of him any more my family will look down on me if they find out I have a sick child.” With that, they went to bed leaving Changkyun to run to his room.

Changkyun didn’t know what to do he wanted to cry and hid away but he told himself he should have known this would have come. He curled under his bed and cried through the night he hit his heart a few times blaming it for destroying his life. And when morning came he stayed under the bed afraid if he got out his parents would get rid of him. “ teddy I’m scared I don’t want to leave I don’t want to be sick anymore you think if I get better mom and dad would keep me.” The doll only stared at him not saying anything making him cry more. “ maybe it best for everyone if they give me up at least they would be happy.” Changkyun got out of bed when he heard his door being open he thought maybe it was his one of his parents and everything he heard last night might just be a dream. “ um hey mom said to come down and take your pills,” Changkyun looked up at his older brother he didn’t know why he felt awkward around him he usually doesn’t talk to his brothers mostly it was them who ignored him. “ Ben you think mom and dad would be happy if I was never born,” the older looked down at the small child in front of him he wanted to say yes but something told him he shouldn’t. “ I don’t know that up to them to depend,” Changkyun knew his brother knew the answer but wouldn’t tell him making the younger sad cause he also knew the answer to that question. “ would you be happy if I wasn’t born,” the younger asked looking up at the older with he just wanted some to tell him no so bad. “ Daniel I don’t have time for this okay come down and take your pills I have a soccer game to get to,” the older said as he walked away ignoring the younger question. 

When Changkyun got down his mom placed a plate of food in front of him with his pills next to it before leaving him in the kitchen all alone not saying a word. Changkyun didn’t have an appetite to eat so he just took his pills because if he didn’t his heart would hurt. He threw the food away washed the plate and went back to his room pulling a book to distract him from everything. The only thing that made Changkyun happy was TV, books and his teddy bear. books for making him forget everything for a bite when reading he would become a different person one that’s loved by everyone. TV from escaping from reality when watching a show or a movie he imagines himself as one of the heroes that save the day. And teddy his only friend the only one that listens to him and the only one that protects him from everything.


	7. Moments Like This

It's been over a month since Changkyun overheard his parents talking about giving him up and he lived every day since that day thinking maybe today it's the day. He would get no sleep as he stayed up all night all alone in his room crying being scared of leaving his room when the sun comes up. But as the days passed and nothing was happening Changkyun thought maybe his parents weren't going to get rid of him after all this made him less scared each day.  
Changkyun was playing video games with his brothers when their father called for them Changkyun didn't know if it included him so when Sam and Ben got up to leave he stayed behind. “ Danny come on,” Ben said waiting for the younger near the door. “ yeah Danny Dad said boys which means all of us,” Sam called from behind Ben smiling at Changkyun who got up. Ben took Changkyun hand ruffling the younger hair telling him to stop looking like a kicked puppy. With that, all 3 boys went down. 

After calling the boys down Se-Jun smiled when he heard feet dashing through the hallway he shook his head and went down to sit next to his wife who was nervously sitting on the couch. “ how you think they will take it honey.” she asked turning around to face her husband. “ Dad what is it.” Sam said as he made his way down the stairs while his 2 brothers right behind up. “ let's find out,” Se-Jun said as he looked at his wife giving her assuring smile. “ can you boys take a seat it while taking a moment.” Ben and Sam run over to the couch sitting down as they push on another. “ Danny honey what are you waiting for go head sit.” Changkyun looked at his mother a little confused wondering why she was calling him honey. He walked over to the couch and took his place next to Ben looking at his parents. “ so remember how we said we might be going back to Korea in a few weeks.” Se-Jun said getting a nod from his 2 oldest while Changkyun sat there clueless no one told him they were going to Korea. “ will start packing we leaving in 2 days,” Se-jun smiled looking at each of his sons. “ why do we need to leave so early,” Ben asked. “ yeah plus we know nothing about Korea other than it being your home country,” Sam said looking a little frustrated. “ we aren't staying there forever we just going to visit your grandparents they never saw you boys.” Ha-Eun spoke after staying quiet the whole time. “ am i also going,” Changkyun asked. “ of course you going sweety we aren't going to leave you here all alone so why don't you boys go and start packing.

When Changkyun got to his room he was feeling all kind of emotion it was the first time he would be going anywhere with his parents that weren't the hospital. Its was his first time hearing his mother call him honey and sweetie he didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or scared but he chose to be happy because he thought maybe his parents start to know how hard his trying to win against his sickness. He was pulling out his clothes from the closet when he saw his parents walked in. “ need help little one,” Ha-Eun called sitting on Changkyun bed making Changkyun little heart beat a little fast when he heard the affection in his mother voice. “ i brought you a suitcase,” his father said pulling out a spiderman suitcase from behind the door. Changkyun eyes lid up when he saw the suitcase that had his favorite superhero on it Smiling he run over to touch it. “ is it mine,” he asked excited his small voice cracking from the excitement. “ who else would it be, we know Spiderman is your favorite hero and to let you in a secret it's also your Dad’s.” Changkyun giggled when he heard that giving his mother a hug thanking her. “ now why don't we help you pack,” Se-Jun said picking Changkyun up and placing him on the bed. Changkyun sat there watching his parents pack his stuff in every couple of times they would ask which shirt or pants he wanted to take. Changkyun giggles took over the room when his Dad would make jokes while mother ruffled every time he laughs.

“ Ben why are Mom and Dad acting all nice and sweet around Danny it's kinda weird and out of character for them,” Sam asked his older brother who was packing up his clothes. “ I don't know Sammy they asked me yesterday what Danny favorite superhero was i was surprised when they asked and told them it was Spiderman.” the older said moving around the room to grab his stuff. “ its weird they never treated him like their son wonder what changed.” “ Maybe they finally realized that they were bad parents to him.” Ben knew there was something going on since his parents asked him what Changkyun favorite superhero was he had this weird feeling like they're going to do something to the younger. Sam just nod and went back to packing his stuff. 

The 2 days before leaving for Korea was the happiest moment Changkyun could remember. His Dad took him to a baseball game with his brothers and spend the eating all his favorite snakes. His mother read him bedtime stories and tucked him in kissing him on the head saying goodnight. All was something Changkyun never experience making him happy about the new change. “ Teddy i wish moments like this never end and you know what's so crazy since it started my heart didn't hurt at all,” he pulled his doll close smiling at that moment Changkyun brothers run into the room smiling jumping on his bed. “ you sleeping, Danny,” Sam asked shaking the small figure that was pretending he was asleep. “ i was until you woke me up.” “ Then why don't you look like you didn't sleep.” Sam giggled when he saw Changkyun frowning. “ what you guys doing here anyway,” Changkyun asked looking at his brothers. “ we going to spend the night here,” Ben said getting on the right side of the bed while Sam got on the left side. Changkyun rolled his eyes smiling as he laid down in between them. Ben couldn't help but smile when he saw Changkyun bring his teddy bear against his small chest and closing his eyes. “ goodnight sleepy beauty,” The older said ruffling Changkyun hair. “ goodnight.” Changkyun said drifting off to sleep. When Changkyun went to sleep both brothers looked at each other a little worried about what tomorrow might bring. 

The plane right was long but Changkyun spent it fighting with his brothers over small things. “ Mom tell Sam to give to me back teddy,” Changkyun said pulling his mother's dress to get her attention. “ Sam give it back to him.” Sam rolled his eyes getting down from the chair and giving Changkyun back his doll. When Changkyun got back his stuff he ran over to Ben sitting next to him “Ben...Ben guess what i learned,” the younger said excited waiting for his brother to ask him what. “ what did you learn,” the older said looking up from his Gameboy. “i learned how to say older brother in Korean want to hear it.” the older nod smiling at Changkyun who was bouncing up and down. “ it's Hyung,” “ where did you learn it,” the older asked. “I asked the flight attendant,” “That's cool why don't you sit we only have a few more hours before we get to Korea plus you need to rest you don't want to waste all your energy running around do you.” Changkyun laid down on the chair closing his eyes he was too excited to fall asleep so he just watched Ben play his game.

When they got to Korea it was already midnight so they planned to stay at a hotel instead of dropping by Se-Jun family house. When morning came Changkyun was the first one up he ran over to his brothers' bed waking them up. “ guys wake up its morning.” he shouted shaking the 2 to wake up. “ gosh Danny what you so happy about,” Sam said pulling his blanket over his face. "How are you not excited we are in Korea look at those buildings there huge.” “they don't look that cool the ones in New-York look away better,” Sam said. “don't listen to him they look beautiful,” Ben said throwing a death glare at Sam who only stuck his tongue out.  
After breakfast the family decided to visit the park Changkyun was too excited that he didn't see his parents bringing his bags into the car. “ mom can we get ice cream when we get to the park,”Changkyun asked when his parents enter the car. “ of course sweetie.” 

The trip to the park was short when they got there Changkyun and his brothers jumped out of the car running to the swings. Sam was pushing Changkyun on the swing when Ben notices a black van pulling up he gives the car a strange look but went back to playing. After 30 minutes running around the boys stop to get something to eat when they notice both their parents talking to a man that look liked like he was in his 40s. “ who's that,” Sam asked. “ don't know but let's play hide and seek.” Ben said trying to distracted his younger brothers from whatever that was going on. Sam ran off saying his not it but Changkyun stood there looking at his parents and the man. “ come on Danny we can't let Sam win again.” the older said taking the younger hand he knew what Changkyun was thinking about and it hurt the older. The younger gave his older a sad smile before walking over to get his doll he felt scared something told him whatever his parents were talking about included him.” 

“ Daniel can you come here,” Changkyun heard his mom call for him and man he felt like he was going to throw up when he heard that. “um okay,” he said walking over holding a tight grip over the small stuffed bear. “ son i want you to meet lee Min-jun,” Changkyun looked up from his Dad to the man who was looking at him with disgusted. “ hey Mr.Lee, can i go back we were playing hide and seek,” Changkyun said ready to run. “ you can play more tomorrow me and mother have to take your brothers somewhere in a bit and this nice man is going to bring you home.” Changkyun lowered his head biting down on his lower lip holding back tears he knew what his parents meant and he wanted to scream and throw a fit and fight but went against it. “ why can't i come with you.” “ as much we would love to take you we can't you understand how our work is. But don't you worry Mr.lee will bring you home when we get there you'll just need to spend some time with him.” Changkyun lien into his mother touch when she lifted his head. He nodded and followed the man into the car he saw his brothers running his way and he wanted to scream for one of them to help but his voice gave up on him. He looked at the back seat of the car and saw his bags and spiderman suitcase when he noticed what was happening, Everything started to made sense his parents were just being nice to get rid of him and he fell for it. He brought his knees against his chest and started to cry.

“ What did you guys do,” Ben screamed running after the van. “ Ben stop that you won't get to him so let it go.” “ where did he take Danny,” Sam asked confusedly he didn't know what was happening but he had a bad feeling about it all. “ doesn't matter and from this day on you guys don't have a younger brother i don't want you boys telling people about him understood.” “ how could you guys do that his your son my baby brother please call the man and tell him to bring him back,” Ben begged his heart beating out his chest of the thought he would never see Changkyun again. “ Sam and I will take care of him just please bring him back.” Sam watched his brother when he saw the older started crying he started to cry to. “ both of you cut it out okay we are meeting some important people so get yourself together,” Se-Jun snapped walking away. “ listen this was the best for everyone okay so pull it together.” Ha-Eun said taking both boys hands and walking with them to the car. Ben and Sam did not stop crying and begging their parents to get Changkyun back they did throughout the whole car ride until they lost their voices. 

Changkyun wiped away his tears and looked at the man “ how much did i cost,” he asked small voice trembling afraid to hear the answer. The man looked at Changkyun smiling “you are a smart one aren't you.” Changkyun ignored the man and waited for him to answer his question. “ nothing, they just wanted to get rid of you and quick.” when the man said this Changkyun covered his face against his knees trying to hide away from the world. “ but don't worry I'll make sure you cost a lot a cute kid like you would be wanted by a lot i might even keep you all by myself.”


	8. Hate Was All He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i wanted to catch you guys up a little bit more on Changkyun's past before i update more on the present day. this chapter would seem a little rushed as it is i spent only 2 hours on it. And i promise the next chapter wont be as depressing and sad as the last 3 chapters.

Changkyun learned at a young age not to ever trust anyone by learning this he kept people from hurting him. His parent's selling thought him there was no love in the world and it was times like this he knew that was a lie. He sat in front of the school waiting for a ride that might never come. He watch as kids young and old run to their parents giving them hugs, He watches as parents open their arms hugging their kids back kissing them. Even though he told himself there’s was no love in the world he knew it meant there no love for him. He looked away noting wanting to see the happiness he could not feel. He knew what came after leaving school it was far from love and worse than hate.

The man never sold Changkyun instead he kept him as his own by doing this Changkyun become the man personal slave. At just the age of 5 Changkyun had to clean the house, cook, feed the animals and clean the man when he comes home from work. If he didn’t do his work right he was beaten and thrown in the basement and wasn’t allowed to eat. His punishment can go for days at a time and because of it, Changkyun was afraid of making mistakes he would stay up making sure the house was spotless or he would feed the animals a little more just in case the man thought he didn't. Changkyun didn’t have to do something wrong to get the punishments he simply would get beat and lock up whenever the man was in bad moods. Like times when he came home drunk and takes he’s angry on Changkyun. Other times he would blam Changkyun for Ruining his life even though that wasn’t true. He would find anything and everything to beat Changkyun for and Changkyun would take the beating he didn’t know what else he could do. And when the beating gets too much for his small body to handle he would cry for his parents begging them to come to get him that he would be good that he would never get sick again. And when he gets scared being locked up in the cold basement all alone he would curl up with his teddy at the Corner of the basement wishing he was never born. 

When Changkyun saw the man pull up with his old pick up truck he quickly got up and run down the stairs hurrying to get in before the man gets mad at him for taking forever. He seats down not once giving the man a glance knowing what happens when he looks at the man. “ what took you forever boy,” Lee said with an angry tone. “ I’m sorry I won’t do it again,” Changkyun replied shaking afraid he would get hit up. The man bit down on his jaw and drove away when Changkyun saw Lee wasn’t going to hit him he let out a deep breath but that didn’t take away the fear. When they got home Changkyun went to his room which was an empty rusty room with cracked ceilings and the broken window he put down his backpack and went down to make dinner. Lee only watched Changkyun as he walked into the old kitchen and started the stove.

Thanks to the recipe books and cooking channel Changkyun picked up how to cook pretty fast. he spent the first year with the Lee learning how to cook and at age 6 he managed to get it down he didn’t make anything fancy just ramen, eggs and fried meat and he was just glad Lee didn’t make him do more because he didn’t know how much he could do with his small hands and tiny body. He put the water on the stove to start on the ramen and went to cutting the meat the normal knives were bigger than his hands so he usually had to use the small knives he cut down the meat in small pieces. He started to season the meat when he heard the water boiling and got the stool to put the ramen inside. when he tripped over one of the stools causing the boiling water to spell on top of the stove. He fell on the bag of ramen he was holding making him cry out from the pain. He was getting up when he saw 2 pairs of eyes staring at him he quickly jumped up apologizing saying he will start cleaning the mess. 

Lee didn’t let him finish want he was saying when he was grabbed so hard and thrown against the wall. Changkyun was already in pain and being thrown against the wall made it worse he cried holding his hand. He was shaking in fear as Lee picked him up yelling at him. “ Wtf is wrong with you huh can’t you do a dang thing right,” Lee dragged Changkyun small body out of the kitchen into to the fireplace and threw the 6-year-old on the floor. “ beating you isn’t doing any good,,” He said as he walked over to the fireplace picking up the metal stick that was sitting inside the fire. Changkyun backed up as he watches the man pick up the hot metal stick from the fireplace something told Changkyun to run and hide he tried to stand up but fell right back when he felt the sharp pain in his heart. Lee grabbed Changkyun hitting him right before he told the 6-year-old to remove his shirt not wanting to get hit again Changkyun took off his shirt but he wasn’t expecting what happened next. 

Without saying a word lee push the hot metal on Changkyun small backs the 6-year-old yelled and screamed from the burning pain the ripped his skin, he tried to get away but Lee held him down as he placed the burning metal back. The pain Changkyun was feeling was worse than anything he felt it was worse than the pain in his heart and when the burning metal come in contact with his skin Changkyun just wanted to die cause death would have been better than what he was feeling. “ this is for messing up my lunch and next time you think of doing something like that I’ll make sure your back is not going to be the only place I’ll burn.” Changkyun blocked Lee out as he fought to stay awake and when he noticed the pain getting worse he let the darkness take over. Changkyun fell unconscious with 5 burn marks placed on his back Lee placed the stick back in the fire and calmly left the 6-year-old on the ground unconscious. 

When Changkyun woke up it was already night he got up shaking a little and walked to the bathroom he wanted to cry but kept his mouth shut when he saw Lee sleeping on the couch. Every step he took felt like knives being stabbed on his back he got into the bathroom and closed the door right before falling to the ground quietly crying. There weren’t any burn cream in the bathroom so Changkyun used Colgate instead something he learned from watching tv. he held his breath as the Colgate came in contact with his skin after putting on the Colgate he went into his room and wanted to sleep the pain away. And because of the burn marks, Changkyun had a hard time standing up, walking or eating he missed school because of it. But he couldn’t miss doing this chores he had to wake up every morning to feed the animals and clean the house and still make food. After finishing his chores he would go back to his room and cry after applying Colgate. 

It wasn’t until Changkyun turned 7 that the school started to notice something was up with him and even though he lied to the school and said he was alright and nothing was going on at home his eyes said otherwise. And 2 months after he turned 7 he was taken out from lee house and placed in foster care lee never went to jail and Changkyun lived the first few months in the foster care in fear thinking Lee would come and take him back. He was happy it never happened and later was taken to Seoul to be placed in another foster home. Changkyun liked staying in foster care even though the kids build him for not speaking good Korea or simply looking smaller than his age but that didn’t bother him. 

At age 8 he got adopted and his new parents took him to Boston and history repeated itself, even though he wasn’t abused he never felt like he belonged. His adoptive parents never paid attention to him and spend their time traveling the world without him. In other words, they forgot they adopted a child. Around the age, Changkyun started cutting to ease the pain and loneliness that he seems to never get out of. 

when the doctors told Changkyun that his heart would get better as he grows older he left Boston. He was 14 at the time but Changkyun knew he wasn’t wanted so he went back to Korea to start a new life for himself. Being alone all his life made him release he didn’t need anyone even though he curved for someone to simply love him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i know it been a long time since i updated, i had so much going on for the past year. i know how much you guys like this story and I'll try to complete the whole things as soon as possible.

A week after Wonho opened up to Changkyun things started to look up, the older found out Changkyun had one amazing mind for someone his age, he knew things that didn't make sense to other. for Wonho the younger was a genius he was sure if Changkyun didn't become a rapper he could have easily become a scientist or doctor. He also found out the younger had a heart-melting laugh, one so rare that you can't help laugh yourself even if you didn't know what's so funny. After that week he spends all his time with Changkyun. He got the younger to open up a little, it wasn’t that much but it was enough to start with. Wonho also would take the younger to every place he went scared of what would happen if he left him all alone. And when everyone went to bed he would grab Changkyun so they could watch tv together. They would be on the couch sitting shoulder to shoulder, but Wonho would like to put his arm around the younger and bring him close show him he has someone, but he wasn't sure if the younger would be comfortable with that. When watching tv Wonho also notice the younger asks thousands of none stop questions, that he start adoring. They would spend all their night watching old and funny movies until they fall asleep on the couch together. And in the morning one of the members wakes them up mostly being Kihyun. And every morning Wonho would make the younger breakfast, he never wanted Changkyun to ever starve himself knowing very well he does.

Changkyun didn't know when was the last time he ever smiled for so long or ever felt happy, but being with Wonho always made him happy, that he found himself smiling when he sees the older. He also started to notice the change in some of the other members, it wasn't big but it gave the younger hope. Kihyun would always say good morning and make him food, while Shownu would ruffle his hair every time he sees him and have small talk. Jooheon didn't make rude comments about him anymore. He also started to notice how the 2nd youngest would look at him with sad eyes it always seemed like he had something to say but never does. 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk didn't change but Changkyun didn't let that bother him, he wanted to enjoy the small process that took place. But the change also scarred him always expecting things to go back to how it was. he was scarred Wonho would start ignoring him and that he would lose his only friend. 

throughout Changkyun life he never seems to make friends, he only managed to make haters and he didn't know what he did to make those people hate him so much. Sometimes he would find himself crying all alone wishing people didn't hate him so much. he wanted to be loved, he wanted someone to look at him and adore him for who he is, someone that would say i love cause love was something he never got. And when Wonho became his friend. The younger felt like he was walking on eggshells afraid if he did or say something wrong the older would hate him just like everyone does. Even though he let down some of his guard around the older, he couldn't help but feel something would go wrong any second and he would lose his only friend. 

Jooheon didn't know what caused him to change he only found himself looking at younger, feeling sorry. He knew, as much he wanted his best friend to debuted he understood why the company chose the younger to debut. their voice went together, the younger with his deep unique voice and his quick rap style went perfectly, creating one amazing duet. Even knowing he couldn't get himself to say anything. A part of him blamed Changkyun for accepting to enter No Mercy and destroying everything, for taking his friend spot as the 2nd rapper. Changkyun took something he and Gunhee worked so hard to build for years, he couldn't help but dislike the younger for it. But a part of him wanted to stop hating him, but he couldn't make himself to do so. he did the only thing he knew and just ignore the younger, he stopped his rude side comments that would hurt the younger male, and that way Jooheon felt good knowing he wasn't at least hurting him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a normal Friday, practice ended and the group decided to go eat out and watch a movie, Wonho had to drag Changkyun to come telling him the others won't do anything to him as long he's around. Changkyun wouldn't have gone if Wonho didn't beg and made sad puppy faces, he just wanted to go home and rest. He didn’t want to deal with Minhyuk and Hyungwon rude comments whenever he was around or there glares. But he didn’t also want to lose his friendship with Wonho so he agreed to go.

They had to walk to the movies because the managers decided it would be fun for them to walk instead of driving them, in others he had a date. The boys didn't have a problem with walking to the movie theater cause with wasn't that far from their company, it was only a 10 minutes walk and when they got there they decide to watch The Avengers Age of Ultron. Changkyun didn't vote but he was so happy to watch the movie he wasn’t going to tell anyone how much he loves marvel movies. Kihyun was the only one to see him getting excited when they went inside the theater, the older couldn't help but laugh when he saw Changkyun bouncing up and down as he sat down in between him and Wonho. 

When the movie starred Changkyun eyes grew with both excitement and wonder, he didn't know he had his mouth open until Wonho shoved a hand full of popcorn in his mouth saying to close his mouth before he catches a fly. Throughout the movie, Changkyun couldn't help but express himself when every something happened to one of the characters and when the film end and everyone got up but remind seated. “ Changkyun you coming,” Wonho asked when he noticed the younger still sitting. “ I'm waiting for the end critics.” the younger said not once looking up from the screen. “ dang buddy how many Marvel movies did you watch, i didn't even know there were any end credits.” Wonho said sitting back down. “ all of them.” Wonho wasn't expecting to hear that, he could see the younger loved The Avengers but knowing he saw every marvel movie come as a shock. When the end critics start Wonho heard the younger gasp, he didn't know why. He wasn't a big fan of superheroes movie, he just watch 2 Marvel movie in his whole life so hearing the younger gasp Wonho couldn't help but ask what's wrong. “ that's Thanos in the comics he would would destroy the whole Universe and kill all the superheroes, wait omg that would mean in the next Avengers omg it’s going to be Thanos vs The Avengers, shit I can’t wait this is soo cool.” Wonho just stood there staring at Changkyun with both shock and awe. “come on buddy I think you had too much marvel movies for today.” 

“ what took you guys so long.” Jooheon asked Wonho who was holding Changkyun hand. “ we were watching the end credits,” the older replied. “ oh, wait why didn’t you tell us there were end credits,” Kihyun asked folding his arm. “ didn’t know, until Changkyun told me,” the older replied smiling. “ come on it’s just end credits we don’t need to fight over it, plus it’s getting pretty late we need to get home.” Shownu said as he shook his head and start walking away. The others followed talking between themselves. 

“ I can’t wait for the next Avengers to come out, I’m already dying not knowing what going happen, ugh I have to do some research when we get home.” Wonho let out a deep breath and shook his head smiling when the younger start to talk about the Avengers again. he knew for sure there wasn’t going to be an end to it. “ wait omg Hyung this would mean Thanos is going to search for the infinity stones and if he finds all of them he could destroy everything, he could bend time and mind control anyone. He can mess with reality, shit.” Changkyun kept talking That he forgot about everything, he was just so catch up of what would happen in the next Avengers that nothing really mattered.

When they got home everyone went straight to bed, they only had a couple more days, before they need to start recording their music video. everyone wanted to get the best rest so they could be ready. Changkyun took out his journal to write a little before going to bed, he was feeling anxious about the recording their new music video, and in a way, he also felt everything would be alright for once. smiling a little he put away his journal and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

He was running through a maze, the sky was pitch black and the only thing he could see was the full moon, he didn’t know why he was running but he was. Was it from someone or something or was he running to catch up with someone, he didn’t know but all he knew was his heart was beating out of his chest from fear. He could hear his voice calling out for someone, but he couldn’t hear who. he felt his body slow down when he saw who was standing in front of him. there in front of him was a little boy no older than 5 with dark hair and pale skin, holding a small teddy bear, he felt like he knew him but in the same time he didn’t. He heard his voice call out a name this time he wasn’t shouting but it was a small whisper. when the small boy looked up he felt everything slow down “Danny” he said as he got on his knees in front of the boy. The little boy only looked up smiling before he touched the older cheek and when he felt the touch the older had tears in his eyes, he pulled the younger into a hug before he turned into ash and disappeared. 

“Dude wake up are alright” a voice called out waking him up from the dream. “ Sam what the hell are you doing in my room.” Ben said getting off his bed and walking into the bathroom to wash the sweat off his face. “ you had another nightmare, I heard you all the way from my room shouting Danny’s name over and over, so what was this time were you stuck in a creepy maze chasing him.” The younger said leaning against the bathroom door. “ yeah it doesn’t seem to end, I did everything man from going to therapy and all but it doesn't stop.” The older says whipping his face with the towel. “maybe it’s time for us to go search for him, your nightmares will end once we find him.” “what if he isn’t alive, what if that man killed him, I’m scared to know, not knowing is better.” Ben pushed Sam out of the doorway as he made his way to the bed sitting down on the edge. “ you know his a strong kid, I know his somewhere out there he probably beat the shit out of the heart condition and is doing something amazing with his life, so let’s go find him.” Sam wanted to believe his words the thought of his little brother might be dead scared him, and he would never tell his older brother that he also had nightmares about Danny. He didn’t want to put too much worry on Ben.“ your right, I’ll call my job take some time off work and we can go to Korea and look for him.” “ that’s good you did need a break from the stressful job.” “ Hey, I like my job and plus who’s the guy that likes asking for money all the time.” “umm, I just need that money for personal things.” Sure you do.” both brothers stayed silent for a few minutes thinking about finding their brother. 

A couple of days later both brothers pack up to go to Korea, somewhere they haven’t been to since their parents gave their baby to a stranger. It was a dark place that brings back haunting memories to both men, they knew going back might bring back old pains they try to cover up. Korea was a place that showed them there parents were monsters with no hearts, that they only cared about how they look to other people.

Coming to Korea physically made both brothers sick, getting off the plane took more effort then they that. Sam got off first while Ben couldn't get himself to move away from the door. He could see the buildings that once brought his baby brother joy. He stood there remembering Danny running to catch up to him when they first landed in Korea. Sam just waited inside the airport he knew his brother needs a little bit of time and space to collect himself. He stood in the middle of the same airport that he once did with his whole family. He sadly smiled as he remembered little Danny, running after him to go up and down the excavator. He held back tears recalling the way his baby brother would look up at him with awe when he did something impressive, even though it wasn't that big of a deal to anyone, but to Danny, it was the most amazing thing he saw. And even though he didn't admit it at the time that he loved impressing his little brother. And it was because of him that he learned more magic tricks. He missed seeing his little brother eyes getting big when every he did a magic trick, he missed the way he would clap and run up to him asking him to teach him one to. Even though it seemed like distant memories, Sam treasured them.

After taking couple deep breaths Ben got off the plane and catch up with Sam who was last in his thoughts. “ hard isn't it” the older said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. The younger nodded and turn to hug his older brother. “ it's going to be alright, we have to be strong,” Ben said tightly holding on to his brother.  
They didn't know where to start their journey to find Daniel, they barely could speak Korean, and they don't know anything about the country, to begin with. Everything about Korea brought pain and hatred.


	12. Chapter 12

At first, the search did not go that great, they had nothing to go on, but the name they recall their parents call the man. After 2 weeks of searching none stop and staying up all night working with small clues that always end up in a dead end, it seemed like the search for Daniel was hopeless. Until the night of week 3, Ben got a call from the police department saying they have someone who matches the distraction of Lee. And hearing that really made the brothers nervous, they don't know what to expect. What will they say if its the Lee they were looking for? The drive to the police department felt like a fog every thought that came to there mind where dark. Sam was thinking of ways to kill Lee if he hurt his little brother. While Ben felt like he has to get prepared to go to a graveyard. 

“Hey, guys how you holding up,” henna asked when both brothers walked in looking like hell. “prepared to kill someone,” Sam said. Henna laughed but stopped herself when she saw the seriousness in his face. “ where's he?” Ben asked controlling his anger. “ his sitting right there.” Taemin said an officer who was helping the brothers with the search. When both brothers turned to look at the man their hearts stop, in front of them sat the man that took the one thing in the world they couldn't protect. Henna and Taemin quickly jump to stop both brothers from jumping the man. They held them back saying they can't touch him if he is the man, that they are only allowed to ask questions. Which made things harder when the answer to what happened to there little brother was sitting in front of them. Ben nodded and walked over to the man while Taemin slowly following behind him.  
“ Mr. Lee, this is Ben And Sam and they have few questions to ask before we could release you.” The man looked up at the 4 people standing in front of him. “ make it quick I have places to get. “ do you remember a boy name Daniel that you took under you care couple years ago,” Taemin asked. “ I don't recall anyone by that name, Is that all you wanted to know, can I go now.” “ You do know him, our parents sold him to you 14 years ago at the shim park.” Sam shouted in anger, while henna held him back from attacking the man. “will now you said that I do remember that boy and your parents didn't sale him to be they freely handed him to me.” Lee looked at both boys with a creepy smile while licking his lips which made everyone uneasy. “ what did you do him?” Ben questioned with a broken voice. “ I only had him for about 2 years or so, before the government took him from me.” the old man said while pushing his hair back and getting up. “ untie me, I don't have anything else to say.” Taemin nodded to untie him as they really don't have anything else to keep him for . “ and don't be angry or blame me for what happened to your brother, it's all your parent's fault. I might not have been great to him but if I was ever a father I would never have done that to my own child.” The man walked away without saying another word. Everyone just looked at each other and for a second it felt like they were at ground zero. 

Ben punched the wall next to him with frustration causing his necklaces to bleed. Sam sat down holding his head holding back both his anger and tears. Taemin and henna looked at each other they both knew how difficult it was for both guys. They saw them break down and cheer in happiness wherever they would get close to a clue only to be a dead end. In the middle of it all, henna jumped in surprise getting Taemin to give her a questioning look. “ guys he said the government took him from him meaning he might have been put into the system for frost home,” This got everyone hope back. Taemin ran over to pull up files about foster care kids in Korea without parents and with the name Daniel. Everyone stood behind him with sweats running down their heads. 

Under the name, Daniel comes up 20 kids and few were too old to be him at the time he was put in the system, while some were too young. But there was one that caught everyone eyes. It was a picture of a little boy were all teared up clothes, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. The picture cased both brothers pain, in front of them, was the picture of there brother at the age 7. “ it's him” Sam said wiping his tears, Henna wrapped her arms around him to tell him everything is okay. “ is there more information” Ben askes sitting next to Taemin. “ will it says he was adopted at 8 and moved to Boston, they have the family that adopted him phone number under here let's call them.” Ben heart was beating out of his chest. He knew one phone call would change his whole world. He was glad to know his brother wasn't dead and that he was adopted, he wished they were a good family to him, better than he ever was. 

Taemin picked up the phone and dialed the number on the screen, waiting for the phone to ring he turned around to see how Ben and Sam was holding up only to see 2 pair of eyes staring at him with hope and fear. He smiled but deep down he was worried about the answer the family would give him if they even answered. “ hello” someone on the other side of the phone said making everyone stop breathing. “ hello is this Kenton Cathcart” Taemin asked nervously. “ yes this is he, who may I ask is calling.” “ Hey Mr, Cathcart my name is Choi Taemin, and i am calling from the police department in Seoul. we wanted to ask you a few questions about the boy you adopted.” Ben didn't know if he was ready to hear that answer he was afraid to know, a part of him didn't want to get involved in Daniel life he has a new family that cares for him. Sam anxiously waited for the man to say something, he needed to know what happened to his baby brother. “ yes, Daniel we haven't seen him for 6 years, he decides to leave at 14 to go back to Korea.” Ben wasn't prepared for that answer he seriously thought his baby brother being adopted will give him a family something he never had. “ Do you know the name he might go by since he came here.” Ben asked taking the phone from Taemin, “no, sorry I don't have the answer to that, but a friend of mine who lived in Korea saw him on tv a year ago.” This got everyone attention. “ do you know the show name or anything like that.” Ben said his heart beating faster ever sec he waited for the answer. “ yes if I recall I think she said No Mercy.”


End file.
